Dejame liberar tu corazón
by Dyana-Rae
Summary: Chico Bestia quiere ayudar a su amiga al liberar su emociones... y una muy importante... el amor xD
1. Te he comenzado a amar

Hola, bueno yo soy nueva en hacer fan fics de los TEEN TITANS, pueden dejar quejas, sugerencias, lo que se les ocurra… XD

Este fic trata de mi pareja favorita Raven y Chico Bestia..

Durante el fic ustedes sabrán si son pensamientos o diálogos, porque los voy a poner diferente…bueno lo de siempre los jóvenes titanes no pertenecen…bla…bla… pero este fic si!

Espero que les guste…

" **DEJAME LIBERAR TU CORAZÓN "**

_Por: Diana Asakura-Usui_

Era un día normal en la torre de los titanes… ya saben lo de siempre u.ú

Cyborg y Chico Bestia peleándose por el control remoto, Robin entrenando y Starfire experimentando en la cocina… Todo normal n.n

Raven se encontraba meditando en su habitación, desde la batalla que hubo con su padre, creía que al fin iba a poder tener algún sentimiento, desde aquella vez que abrazo a Robin y no ocurrió nada, pero lo cierto era que para poder tener alguna emoción, tendría que deshacerse de sus poderes y eso era algo imposible ya que había nacido con ellos…

Se sentía confundida y a la vez triste…

Sus amigos la había apoyado mucho, pero su corazón… quien podía aliviar su corazón.

Cierto chico verde se había percatado de la actitud de la chica gótica, a pesar de que ella siempre fue reservada, aun así se podía ver en aquellos bellos ojos azules un gran vacío, y eso que su mirada siempre fue como perdida… y ni siquiera el estar de nuevo con sus amigos tras la victoria la había hecho ni siquiera sonreír…

Chico Bestia siempre quería hacerla reír, al menos una pequeña sonrisa, y a veces lo lograba, pero era una risa fingida para no preocupar a sus amigos, ahora ni siquiera salía de su habitación. Así es que CB (lo voy a abreviar ya me canse u.ú) pasaba todas la noche en vela, fuera de su cuarto, ya que por algún "instinto" le decía que su "amiga" no estaba bien, además desde que el se volvió una bestia, había sentido algo mas fuerte que la amistad por la chica.

Una noche cuando toda la torre estaba a oscuras, Raven decidió salir de su habitación, ya que últimamente no salía de ahí, aunque se sintiera triste eso no significaba que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre, cuando iba saliendo lo primero que alcanzo a ver ya que todo estaba muy oscuro, fue un perro… cuando trato de verlo mas de cerca noto que era como verde, dormido por supuesto al parecer el sueño le había ganado.

Raven no entendía ¿Qué hacía el CB fuera de su habitación? Claro siempre lo había sentido que se paraba frente a la puerta de su cuarto, pero no creyó que fuera al extremo de quedarse dormido ahí..

Raven regreso a su cuarto y traía una manta consigo y se la puso al CB, después de esto salio a la azotea. Pero con lo que no contaba Raven era que ese extraño perro estaba despierto, al parecer se había percatado inmediatamente de la presencia de la chica, pero no quiso hacer algún movimiento para ver su la joven tenia alguna expresión en su rostro, pero lo que mas lo impacto fue que Raven le puso un manta para acobijarlo del frió…

Se levanto y se dirigió a la azotea.. Quería ver a Raven que es lo que le sucedía y creo que esa era el mejor momento.

Cuando subió, la vio sentada en la orilla de la Torre, mientras la luna reflejaba un brillo hipnotizador en sus cabellos violetas, su capa ondeaba al compás del viento y sus hermosos ojos parecían dos rubíes… se veía tan bonita, pero detrás de esa belleza se encontraba algo mas…

CB: _"Vaya Raven se ve tan hermosa, tan linda, tan se…que, no debo estar pensando esto, ella es mi amiga, debería de dejar de ver novelas u.ú"_

Rav: Si vas a estar parado y espiándome al menos, ven siéntate y da la cara no?

CB: Raven, sabia que estaba aquí o.o – dijo algo sorprendido

R: Si, desde que te encontré afuera de mi habitación, supe que me espiabas…­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­¬¬

CB: No… Ra..Ven, no.. Es.. Eso, esque yo…-No encontraba como decirle

R: No mientas CB querías espiar mi cuarto verdad? ­­¬¬

CB: Emm… sip eso jeje n.n " fuif… que mejor piense eso a que descubra que la quie… que, que… yo dije eso o.ó?

CB: Raven… me puedo quedar contigo un rato? – dijo algo sonrojado, la idea de estar con la chica le agradaba, además que el paisaje ayudaba mucho.

R: Mm.… mientras no cuentes un chiste… te puedes quedar ¬¬.

CB: Eso fue un sarcasmo? Ho

R: Nov como crees ¬¬…

CB: Ah que bueno porque tengo un chiste grandioso… esque era un perro que se llamaba pegamento..

R: CB..Jul

CB: y cuando paso por la calle…

R: CHICO BESTIA!

CB: AHHH! Si Raven..

R: Deja de contar tus chistes sin gracias…

CB: Sin gracia, pero sin son los mejores de este mundo? Ho

R: Si como no… mejor contempla el paisaje es mejor…

CB: Si es cierto… pero mis chistes lo harían mas bello n.n

R: ¬¬

Raven al voltear se encontró con una mirada tierna y pacifica, nunca había notado ese brillo en los ojos del chico, en cuanto lo vio su corazón se sintió de paz, al parecer el CB le producía algo dentro de ella que hacia que toda soledad, se esfumara, al sentirse sonrojada volteo la cara no quería que la viera en ese estado…

Era un ambiente agradable, por lo que parecía cuando el Cb no contaba chistes y no hacia tontadas, se platicaba muy bien con el… tras algunos minutos de un agradable silencio, CB decidió romperlo.

CB: Y dime Raven… Por qué has estado tan encerrada en tu cuarto, ya ni siquiera sales a burlarte de mí?

R: CB… por si no lo has notado, yo nunca salgo de mi habitación, siempre medito para poder controlar mis poderes…

CB: Si, pero antes al menos convivías mas con nosotros y me ayudabas a darle un paliza a Cyborg en el Básquetbol… además yo pensé desde que vencimos a trigon, ya no tenias que meditar porque tu parte mala se había ido…?

R: Pues… si, yo también pensé lo mismo pero, creo que yo nunca podré tener alguna emoción ya que si lo llego a hacer mis poderes se desviarían y provocaría un caos… aunque haya vencido a mi padre, aun sigo siendo muy peligrosa..

CB la vio tan triste… eso le provoco abrazarla casi por impulso, Raven se sorprendió, lo que hizo que algunas cosas volaran en mil pedazos gracias a su poderes, pero no hizo nada, eso era lo que necesitaba algo de apoyo.

Se separaron y Raven vio directamente a los ojos del CB, el cual adquirieron un brillo, lo cual le hacia ver muy atractivo…cosa que Raven nunca pensó de CB.

CB: Escucha Raven, se que no puedes sentir por lo de tus poderes, y que si lo haces es muy peligroso, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo con lo que se te ofrezca, siempre estar ahí para apoyarte… pero…

CB se sentía tan diferente de alguna manera no quería que Raven se sintiera sola, sus palabras eran firmes y con confianza, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, además al ver a la chica a los ojos, se perdía en su rostro en sus labios, deseosos de probar… este era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

CB: pero… permíteme llegar a tu corazón, y hacerte feliz… mi querida Raven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­


	2. Celos del CB xD

Hola..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y gracias a todos aquellos que dedicaron algo de su tiempo para este fic… yo hasta llegue a creer que ya no existían las fans de CB x R

Pero en fin aquí les traigo el otro capitulo… espero que les siga gustando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**DEJAME LIBERAR TU CORAZÓN"**

_Por: Diana Asakura-Usui_

**_Capitulo 2: ¿Celos?_**

_CB: pero… permíteme llegar a tu corazón, y hacerte feliz… mi querida Raven._

Raven no sabia que pensar… aun no había procesado muy bien las palabras del CB, es que acaso estaba enamorado de ella… no, no podía ser quizá el solo lo decía para apoyarla, porque la única persona que a amado el CB es a Terra.

Quizás en esta ocasión haya sentido un cierta atracción hacia el chico, pero a lo mejor fue un impulso provocado por la soledad en ella misma.

R: Que! Como puedes decir eso? Es imposible… se que tratas de ayudarme, pero pierdes tu tiempo…

CB: Pero Raven, al menos deberías de intentarlo es no haría daño n.n

R: Que acaso no entiendes… es imposible… escucha CB, cuando era niña, además de la profecía de que yo era el portal de Trigon, hubo una advertencia, una que no quise tomar en cuenta, pero ahora comprendo el porque de ella.

CB: Que sucedió?- dijo en tono preocupado, parece que Raven se esta liberando con el, y eso ya era algo para él.

Raven sabía que no debía contar eso, pero ya que, ya había empezado y el CB no la iba a dejar en paz si no le decía, además era un pretexto para estar con él… cosa que la extraño y muchooo

R: Uno de los monjes de Azarath, me advirtió acerca de mis poderes, ya que desde niña fui condenada a ser el mal, me dijo que tendría que controlar mis poderes por medio de mis emociones, y que si en algún momento llegó a tener algún sentimiento fuerte, este se volvería en contra mía, y destruiría todo, y no solo la ciudad, sino el mundo…

CB: Entiendo, pero ni siquiera el sentimiento mas puro y noble que existe?

R: A pesar de que es una emoción fuerte, es puro y curaría la maldad dentro de mi, pero hace mucho me resigne, ya que todos me veían como la destrucción total, y ya nadie me quería, es por eso que renuncie a esa opción, además quien iba a querer a la hija de un demonio?...

CB: Raven tu eres mas que eso… eres una persona valiente, inteligente y…_bo…ni…ta _que es conocido, puedes ser feliz, pero si dentro de ti misma, dejas que ese sentimiento llegue a ti n.n- CB de alguna manera quería ser el, quien curara el corazón de la chica.

CB: Ya es tarde para eso… sabes tengo sueño me iré a acostar… no te vallas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí esta muy frió y atraparas un resfriado…

CB: Si gracias Raven… que sueñes con los angelitos…y conmigo- esto ultimo lo dijo n susurro para el mismo

R:…… _"prefiero soñar contigo"_… que, estas loca Raven… ya vete a acostar y no digas tontadas ¬¬

Desde abajo en un rincón curo un individuo veía alejarse a Raven, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa…

¿: _Pero eso no es toda la historia mi querida Raven, eres mas peligrosa de lo que crees, y es por eso formas parte de mi oscura plan… para destruir a los jóvenes titanes y el mundo…_

Ya en la habitación de Raven, ella se tiro en la cama, mientras pensaba lo que el joven le había dicho…

"_CB: pero… permíteme llegar a tu corazón, y hacerte feliz… mi querida Raven."_

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, pero lo que mas la intrigo, era lo ultimo que dijo…"Mi querida Raven", que habrá querido decir con eso, todo estaba confuso,

Pero, en ese momento prefería descansar, su mente estaba bastante cansada para quedarse despierta unas horas más…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, después de una corta pelea con el Dr. Luz, nuestros titanes se encontraban aburridos y decidieron ver una película de acción… claro, la habían escogido Cyborg y Robin, ya que por obvias razones, no querían ver la película que Starfire había propuesto, una novela romántica y cursi…n.n

Al transcurso de la película, los jóvenes se encontraban muy interesados en ella…

Estaba acomodados en este orden: Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Raven y CB, todos estaban comiendo palomitas, bueno… si se le podía llamar palomitas a lo que la linda Starfire comía y CB, con sus inseparables palomitas hechas con Tolú.

Había un gran plato para Cyborg, Raven y Robin, con palomitas de maíz, ya que no comían de los otros alimentos ya mencionados…

Cada quien agarraba un puño de palomitas, sin siquiera dejar de ver la tele.

CB se la pasaba observando a Raven, lo tenía hipnotizado, con sus bellos ojos, su figura y sobretodo su actitud. Raven detectaba la mirada del chico, se sentía un poco incomoda, pero una parte muy dentro de ella, le agradaba la atención que recibía.

R: oye…CB…

CB: Que! Que!... oh que pasa Raven?- dijo algo sorprendido, después de salir de trance

R: Que tanto me ves? Que no te gusto la película o que? ¬¬ - dijo con algo de frialdad

CB: No, es que algo más importante que ver n.n – cuando dijo esto se sonrojo, y miro seductoramente a Raven, ella solo lo miro con extrañeza y siguió viendo la televisión.

Mientras todos comían, Robin y Raven coincidieron al agarrar palomitas y sus manos rozaron, Robin estaba tan concentrado en la película que ni se había dado cuenta que había agarrado la mano de Raven, solo la estrecho y se la iba a llevar a la boca cuando CB dijo:

CB: Robin que te pasa? Aleja tu mano de ahí, eso es mío? Ho

El chico maravilla se sorprendió, al igual que los demás titanes, Raven solo volteo a ver a CB con odio, porque se refería a ella como su propiedad?

Robin soltó rápidamente la mano de la chica y se puso rojo más que un tomate, Raven también se sonrojo, al soltar la mano del líder, pero como traía puesto su capa nadie se dio cuenta… bueno hasta que estallaron algunos platos u.ú

Cyborg se dio cuenta de la expresión de Robin cuando soltó a Raven, y comprendido el enojo del CB, parece que en la torre el amor había llegado muy rápido, bueno para el, no… pero eso no importaba esto se empezaba a poner divertido…

Star: Que sucede amigo CB, te sucede algo? o.o – dijo Star algo preocupada por su amigo

CB: pues que Robin to..mph…- iba hablar pero Robin le tapo la boca, no quería que hubiera mal entendidos entre él y la linda Star…

R: Deste… lo que paso Star, es que… le quite sus palomitas y se enojo eso es todo n.n´

Star: Ah… pero desde cuando te gustan las palomitas de Tofú?

Robin: jeje … no esque… solamente quería probar… para ver a que sabían..u.ú

Star: Ah entonces no gustas probar mis palomitas tamaranianas con salsa de Holshorth n.n

Robin: Ah Star… jeje no gracias pero ya me llene n.n

Raven se sintió un poco incomoda por tal comentario de su "amigo" verde, así es que decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación, pero los únicos que se percataron de esto fue CB, y Cyborg, el cual empezaba a sospechar de lo que sucedía entre los dos jóvenes, al parecer Starfire y Robin, parecían muy entretenidos abrazándose que ni se dieron cuenta que CB, salio tras la chica oscura.

Al llegar a la habitación de Raven, CB toco la puerta, el sabia que la había ofendido ante tal comentario, pero en ese momento los celos lo invadieron y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

CB: Raven estas ahí… por favor tengo que hablar contigo.

R: Vete… no tenemos nada de que hablar…

CB: Pero Raven quiero disculparme por lo de ahorita, esque de alguna forma sentí mucho enojo cuando Robin hizo eso… es algo difícil de entender, y lo de pensar no es lo mío, así que, lo mejor es que te pida disculpas por mi atrevimiento.

Raven salio y asomo la cara

R: Vaya, tú pensaste todo eso…?­­­­ ¬­­¬ - dijo Raven en tono sarcástico

CB: Si se que es extraño pero viene desde mi corazoncito de pollo- dicho esto se convirtió en un pollito, el cual de una extrañísima manera enterneció a Raven, sabia que el comentario que había hecho el CB, no era nada agradable refiriéndose a ella como "suyo", pero le agradaba que se preocupara por ella, se hinco y lo abrazo, CB estaba que estallaba de lo sonrojado que estaba, Raven lo deposito con cuidado, no sin que antes explotara el foco del pasillo.

CB regreso a su estadio humano y le dijo:

CB: Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? n.n – dijo emocionado por el abrazo que le había brindado Raven

R: En parte… ¬¬

CB: como que en parte… aun no me perdonas T.T

R: Bueno, te perdono si me acompañas a la azotea…

CB: Enserio… que bien, VAMOS! TE CONTARE UNS CHISTES..!

R: CB, pero por favor sin chistes, si? ¬¬

CB: De acuerdo como usted diga jefe..! n.n –dijo alegremente mientras marchaba como soldado detrás de su adorada Raven.

Pero entre las oscuridades un robot-humano, observaba tan tierna escena, al parecer sus sospechas, eran cierta, CB y Raven se querían.

CONTINUARA..!

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos su reviews, me dieron animos para seguirle jeje

Si tienen sugerencias las acepto con mucho gusto, reclamaciones y todo… este fic es para ustedes y de ustedes… n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, claros si ustedes quieren…

Mata ne .!

Dianna RxBB


	3. ¿?

Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya saben los contratiempos de un adolescente jeje

Bueno en fin, este capitulo lo hice mas largo para recompensar la tardanza. Espero que les siga gustando mi fic, y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, es lo que inspira a uno a continuar n.n

ADVERTENCIA: Va haber un poco de Rob x Star, asi que quedan advertidos n.n

Aquí les dejo mi fic…

"**DEJAME LIBERAR TU CORAZÓN"**

_Capitulo 3:_ ¿?

Hoy era un día calmado para los titanes, habían tenido días atrás muchos combates, quizás había sido una rebelión de villanos, pero ese día era diferente, parecía que por fin podrían descansar…

Cy: Ah, por fin, un día de descanso! n.n – dijo Cyborg mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón del living.

CB: Si viejo, estos últimos días han sido de lo peor… un villano por aquí, otro por alla… ya casi siento que me moría . – dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo robotico.

Cy: Oye bestita… que te parece si nos relajamos un poco? – dijo mirándolo desafiante

CB: De acuerdo… pido el primer control! n.n – dijo gritando mientras los dos se dirigían a tomar el videojuego, pues claro esta, ese era su mejor pasatiempo

Cy. Ni importa en que control estés, aun así te ganare!

CB: Ni lo sueñes n.n

_**Mientras tanto con Robin y Starfire….**_

Se encontraban en un parque, apartado de la ciudad, su relación ya pasaba de ser amigos a novios, porque a simple vista se podía decir que se querían, pero eran demasiado tímidos para confesarlo. Al parecer Robin quería enseñarle a Star lo que era un día de campo, y así aprovechar y pasar un momento con ella, SOLOS.

Pero a Robin le fue mal ya que lo único que habían llevado de comer, eran los platillos extraños provenientes del planeta originario de la chica. Robin no tuvo opción, además de que tenia hambre, no quería romperle el ánimo a su adorada Star.

Star: Sabes Robin, esta costumbre terrestre es maravillosa n.n –dijo emocionada mientras se detenía admirar el atardecer.

Rob: Si, y mas si estas con la persona que quieres! – dijo casi en susurro

Star: Que dijiste?

Rob: Ah… no nada Star, solo que la vista es hermosa n.n – dijo volteando a ver a la chica, mientras ella miraba el horizonte.

Star: Robin, no crees que es muy tarde, nuestros amigos han de estar preocupados?

Rob: Ehh… ah si que rápido se fue el tiempo, pero no te preocupes, no les pasará nada, hay que quedarnos un momento mas, esto es muy bello, no lo crees?

Star: Si, por supuesto.

Debido a que los dos se encontraban sentados, se acercaron y tocaron hombro con hombro, estaban sonrojados, pero no les importaba, estaban juntos y eso es lo unico que importaba.

Rob: Star…te has acostumbrado a la tierra mas rápido de lo que pensé n.n – dijo tratando de quitar el silencio incomodo que los invadía

Star: Si n.n … esque con buenos amigos, un dulce hogar, y tu… todo a sido facil de comprender n.n

Rob: Si Star… quería decirte… algo – mientras el chico intentaba decirle algo, encontraba su mirada con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, la chica tierna de la que estaba mas que enamorado… casi hipnotizado por tanta belleza, se acercaba cada vez mas ha ella, sintiendo su respiración, sus labios a punto de unirse con un tierno y dulce beso…

**TIII TIII TIII TIII TIII LLAMANDO A ROBIN, CAMBIO!**

Los dos chicos se asustaron al escuchar el telecomunicador desgraciado que los había interrumpido, se separaron rápidamente y Robin se dispuso a contestar.

Rob: Que sucede Cyborg? – dijo ya un poco mas calmado y algo furioso, por haber intervenido en tan hermoso momento.

Cy: Robin, el equipo de la colmena se encuentra atacando la ciudad… pero lo extraño es que en lugares distintos!

Rob: De acuerdo, envíame las coordenadas de su localización.

Rob: Cyborg tu ve al Sur por Gizmo, que Cb y Raven vallan al norte por Mammoth y Star y yo iremos al centro por Jinx, tengan cuidado.

Cy: Esta bien, cambio.

Rob: Vamos Star, están destruyendo la ciudad

Star. Si – Dijeron los dos algo sonrojados al dirigirse la palabra, despues de lo que había ocurrido un momento atrás.

_**En otra parte con CB y Raven…**_

Rae:" Vaya me tenia que tocar con el CB" dijo en su mente, mientras caminaban para encontrar a Mammoth.

CB: Raven, sabes cual es el colmo de Pinocho? n.n – dijo alegre el CB, al estar muy cerca de la chica

Rae:… No ¬¬

CB: Pues tener madera de buen estudiante! Jajajaj n.n

Rae: Hay por que ami u.ú _"admítelo te gusta su compañía" Si su compañía si, sus chistes no _¬¬

Raven tenía una batalla con su propia mente acerca de el chico que la acompañaba.

A decir verdad, a Raven le gustaba mucho estar con el CB, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo.

Rae: Parece que hemos llegado… aquí es donde debería estar Mammoth.

M: Me buscabas…

CB: Mammoth..! Prepárate porque te patearemos el trasero! – dijo CB muy confiado, quería lucirse ante la mirada de su amada Raven, pero el presumir no le iba a servir, ya que Raven y Mammoth ya habían entablado un combate, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario del CB.

CB: Oie Raven deja algo para mi, si? T.T

Raven atacaba aventándole rocas o cualquier objeto que estuviera cerca, pero al parecer no le afectaban en nada, CB lo ataco con una embestida de toro, lo cual lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero Mammoth tomo al toro por los cuernos, le dio muchas vueltas y lo aventó lejos, haciéndole golpear contra un edificio.

Raven sintió algo de ira al ver lo que le había causado al CB, así que ante aquella emoción descontroladora, sus poderes empezaba a salirse de control.

Ante aquella debilidad, el villano aprovecho esto para atacarla, Raven tratándose de controlar, cayo al suelo sujetándose la cabeza y repitiendo su conjuro…

Pero en ese momento, Mammoth la envistió, le iba a dar un puñetazo con las dos manos, pero Raven alcanzo a esquivar el golpe, pero la intensidad de este provoco que la aventara y le cayera una roca en su pierna. Ya que pudo recuperar el control, rodeo de una aura negra todas la rocas incluyendo la que tenia en su pierna, y las compacto haciéndola una gran piedra, que logro aplastar a Mammoth.

CB ya había despertado del desmayo ocasionado por el golpe, y lo primero que vio, fue a su amada tirada en el suelo, con muestras de golpe en sus piernas, corrió lo mas que pudo y la sujeto de la cabeza

M: A mi nunca me derrotaran..! – dijo levantando la piedra y aventándosela al chico

CB: Tu le hiciste esto a Raven! CB en un ataque de furia cuando vio que la piedra se dirigía hacia el, se convirtió en un Dinosaurio Rex, y con la cola, logro golpear la piedra, regresándose hacia el villano.

Este logro esquivarla, pero al voltear se encontró con un gran oso, que le dio múltiples zarpados, después un gran elefante le cayo enzima, que por fin lo dejo inconsciente y fuera de la batalla.

CB corrió hacia donde estaba Raven y la tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a llamarle.

CB: Raven estas bien? – dijo preocupada al ver la gravedad de la heridas de la chica.

Rae: Si… estoy bien… y Mammoth?

CB: No te preocupes lo hemos vencido… jeje te dije que podría hacerlo n.n

Rae: ¬¬ … oye… y tu… estas… bien? Dijo algo sonrojada al sentirse preocupada por CB

CB: emm.. sip nn

Rae: CB, te puedo preguntar algo?

CB: Si dime Raven… -dijo CB algo ilusionado esperando a que su chica le digiera lo que el querían escuchar

Rae: Porque me estas abrazando? ¬¬

CB: O.O… jeje lo siento u.ú _"Ay y yo creí que iba a decir otra cosa T.T"_

Rae: Bueno hay que llevar a Mammoth a… ahhh! – Raven se iba a levantar, pero el intenso dolor de sus piernas se lo impidió.

CB: Raven… no te pares, yo llevare a Mammoth a la cárcel, pero… tu no te puedes levantar?

Rae: Claro que puedo… además también puedo levitar no necesito caminar

CB: Estas muy débil ¬¬… no permitiré que hagas algún esfuerzo.

Rae: CB … no te preocupes por mi, por favor yo puedo sola ¬¬.!

CB: Que no Raven… estas muy débil y no quiero que nada malo te vuelva a ocurrir a si que yo te llevare a la torre – dijo el chico con una voz firme y decisiva nunca escuchada en el joven, Raven tubo que resignarse, al parecer su preocupación por ella, le hacia comportarse así.

Rae: Bueno esta bien… pero dime… quien se va a llevar a Mammoth a la cárcel? ¬¬

CB: Pues… O.O jeje no lo había pensado n.n´

Rae: ¬¬

¿: No te preocupes bestita, yo lo haré.!

CB: Que? Cyborg que haces aquí o.o

Cy: Esque acabe rápido con ese mocoso, y venia a ver si necesitaban ayuda, no te preocupes yo me llevare al mastodonte n.n

CB: De acuerdo Cyborg… gracias viejo te debo una.

Cy: Oie CB, tu cuida a Raven… y suerte picaron ;) – le dijo en susurro al CB, el cual se sonrojo notablemente ante la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

_**Ya en la torre "T"…**_

Star: Amiga Raven te encuentras bien? – dijo Star preocupada al verla en ese estado.

Rae: Si Star… gracias, solamente me lastime el tobillo – dijo mientras se sentaba en la camilla de la enfermería.

Cy: Raven no solo fue tu tobillo, fue toda la pierna.

Rae: Genial u.ú … y supongo que ustedes no dejaran que me levante de aquí verdad? ¬¬ - dijo con sarcasmo, ya que ese no era un problema grave para ella, fácilmente podría curarse con sus poderes, pero la preocupación de sus amigos le impedirían seguir su rutina habitual.

Star: Por supuesto que no, debes de descansar amiga, para que te recuperes n.n

CB: Escucha Raven… los siento, debía haberte protegido, para que no te ocurriera esto u.u – dijo Cb arrepentido, al parecer, sentía que el era el culpable de las heridas de la chica.

Rae: Cb no te reprimas… en primer lugar tu no fuiste el que me golpeo, además tu tampoco saliste muy sano de la batalla ¬¬

Cb: Que dices… yo estoy perfecto! n.n – dijo mientras ponia una actitud varonil, claro aguantándose del dolor que esta posición le causaba en su espalda.

Rae: Ni tu te la crees ¬¬

Cy: Bueno Raven, te vamos a dejar para que descanses, si ocupas algo solo llama al Cb.

Cb: Que! O.O – dijo sorprendido

Cy: Que no quieres ayudarla? ¬¬ - dijo en tono pícaro, ya que sabia los sentimientos de su amiga.

Cb: Amm… si pero… n.n

Rae: Gracias Cyborg, pero no creo que ocupe nada.

Cy: Esta bien, vamos dejémosla que descanse.

Cb regreso con sus amigos al Living, en el camino iba pensando sobre lo que ocurría en su cabeza y en su corazón, ahora de la nada estaba empezando a sentir nuevas emociones, parecidas a las que había vivido con Terra, pero estas eran mas fuertes, no solo sentía que su corazón estallaba cuando la miraba, si no que dentro de él, quería que esa bella chica viviera la vida al máximo… con él.

Necesitaba aclarar estas emociones nuevas que surgían en el, necesitaba consultarlo, pero… con quien?

Se adentro en el Living, sus amigos platicaban alegremente, después de la batalla victoriosa, el solo paso de largo sumido en sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina. Usmeo en el refrigerador esperando que una de sus mayores pasiones se encontrara ahí: el Tofú. Se hizo un sándwich de este, y solo le dio un bocado, su mente estaba perdida, y esto alerto a sus compañeros.

Starfire fue con él para ver que es lo que le sucedía, nunca había visto a su animado amigo en ese estado, siempre lo había visto alegre y lleno de optimismo… y Star creyó lo peor al ver sus sonrisa desaparecer a cada segundo.

Star: Amigo que te sucede, te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo preocupada la chica extraterrestre.

Cb: Emm… si gracias Star, estoy bien, creo que voy a ir a dormir…- dijo dejando a su amiga, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Star: Bueno… si te puedo ayudar en lo que sea… solo pidelo, de acuerdo. n.n

Cb: Si gra… STARFIRE! n.n – grito emocionado, quien mas si no Star para ayudarle con este tipo de problemas, además de que ella era de confianza, era la mejor amiga de Raven, y podría descubrir mas sobre su amada.

Star: Si dime querido amigo… n.n

Cb: Me puedes ayudar con un… digo con dos problemitas n.n´

Star: Claro amigo, solo dime en que te puedo ser útil? n-n

Cb: Bueno Star, preferiría que fuera en privado… - dijo en susurro, le seria incomodo hablar sobre sus "sentimientos" teniendo a todos los titanes observando, en especial Robin, que ya empezaba a hacerle malas caras xD

Star: De acuerdo vamos a mi habitación… n.n – dijo y condució chico hasta su recamara, mientras que el líder del grupo echaba humo por las orejas al verlos caminar juntos al cuarto de "su" chica.

_**Mientras que con Raven…**_

Se encontraba algo aburrida, algo muy extraño en ella, al parecer era Cb, quien calmaba su aburrimiento y su corazón. Estaba completamente aferrada que todo aquello que empezaba a sentir por su amigo verde, era simplemente un cariño de amigos… pero muy dentro de ella, admitía que se estaba enamorando, todo lo que ella anhelaba, sonrisas, alegría, ternura, AMOR… solo se decía en un nombre: CHICO BESTIA.

Moviendo su cabeza en signo de negación, se resigno a dejar de pensar en "tonterías", se dispuso a meditar, pero le era imposible sacarse la imagen del muchacho, regreso de su mente y recordó, Cb la habia salvado, auque ella estuvo desmallada por algún tiempo, sintió el cuerpo del Cb en ella, abrazándola y protegiéndola de todo, de alguna forma tenia que agradecerle, si no sin duda ese villano hubiera acabado con ella.

Se levanto de la camilla, sin problemas, al parecer toda sus heridas ya estaban curadas, y decidió ir a la habitación del Cb, para agradecerle el haberla salvado, y de paso… verlo.

Caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su destino, pero al escuchar la voz de Cb, se paro en seco, miro en varias direcciones y no lo vio, entonces fijo la vista en la habitación de Star, de ahí provenían sus voces, se acerco mas para ver que conversaban, pero como dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso a su corazón". Sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir de sus hermososojos, todo su mundo se vino abajo al escuchar tales palabras. No quiso escuchar mas, sabia lo que vendría y no sabría si corazón podría resistir, corrió hacia su habitación, dejando todo a su paso destrozado, mientras que en su mente resonaban esas frases, esas frases que hicieron, que la poca esperanza que tenia de volver a amar… se derrumbaran por completo.

Star: Te amo bestita, muchooo n.n

Cb: "Yo tambien……"

Perdon por la tardanza, esque tuve muchos problemas familiares… pero en fin aquí les dejo el otro capitulo, espero que les siga gustando, y muchísimas gracias por todos su reviews, ah… y se me olvidaba, no encuentro un titulo que vaya con este capitulo, si ustedes quieren ayúdenme a darle un nombre… n.n

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… y prometo no retrasarme si?... bueno mas de lo que estoy no jeje

Mata ne!

DyanaRaexBB


	4. Confusiòn?

Hola.! Perdón por la demora, me cortaron el Internet y no había podido publicarlo S.  
Pero bueno aquí se los dejo, y además quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews:  
Shadow the dark, Raven youkai, mstephsb, Nelly Crystal, aionalfaomega, R3SU5, Gise, AmandÚ, Girl Gotich muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n Este capitulo y lo demás en adelante se los dedico a mi mejor amigo Raúl, que me apoya en todo muchas gracias! n.n

¡ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC NO ES Y NUNCA SERA UN ROBIN X RAVEN, YA VERAN PORQUE! ES 100 CHICO BESTIA X RAVEN xD

"DEJAME LIBERAR TU CORAZÓN"  
Por: Diana Asakura-Usui

En el living de la torre T, dos de nuestros jóvenes héroes, se encontraban jugando un interesante videojuego, pero al parecer el líder del grupo tenía su mente en otra parte… mejor dicho en otra habitación.  
Cy. Booya! Genial viejo te gane por 7ma vez – dijo Cyborg contento al obtener la victoria siete veces seguidas.  
Rob: Disculpa Cyborg, estoy un poco… - dijo Robin tratando de ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento.  
Cy: Celoso? – Dijo Cyborg sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.  
Robin: No, estoy cansado, si ocurre algo me hablas – dijo Robin saliendo a toda prisa del living.  
Cy: Vaya me han dejado solo… y eso es… GENIAL, voy a encerar el auto T, y después preparare el almuerzo… – dijo feliz corriendo al garaje, en busca de su "bebe", para dedicarle un poco de su tiempo, el cual le sobraba en ese momento, ya que los demás titanes parecían tener problemas con su corazón, bueno al menos uno de ellos, ya no creía en el.

Robin iba caminando por el pasillo pensando sobre lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en esa habitación, confiaba en la dulce Star, pero los celos lo invadían y lo hacían pensar cosas malas respecto a su amigo verde.  
Caminaba cabeza abajo un poco confundido y ansioso por llegar a la habitación de la chica, cuando escucho sollozos que provenían de la misma dirección a la que se dirigía.  
Volteo al frente y se encontró a Raven, al parecer tenia prisa y no se limito a responder cuando el chico maravilla le que pregunto que le ocurría.  
Robin se preocupo al verla en esa situación, su rostro se veía pálido, y sus bellos ojos derramaban lagrimas sin cesar, en realidad Raven era como su hermana y le dolía en el alma, que ella estuviera sufriendo y obviamente se podía notar ya que sus lagrimas la delataban. Decidió posponer su recorrido a la habitación de Star y ayudar a Raven, que en ese momento necesitaba toda ayuda posible.  
Cuando llego frente al cuarto de la chica oscura, escucho sollozos y múltiples sonidos que parecían ser cosas que se rompían Rob: Debe de estar muy mal? – pensó ya que nunca le había sucedido tal cosa a Raven, incluso tras las traición de Malchior, ella había sido muy fuerte, por eso lo que en ese momento le ocurría era algo mucho mas grave.

Robin toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió, volvía tocar y entonces alguien respondió.  
Rae: Que sucede? – dijo tratando de disimular si angustia y dolor.  
Rob: Raven, te encuentras bien, ahorita ibas llorando y quería saber si necesitas compañía? Rae: Emm no gracias estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte – dijo Raven sorprendida, acaso la había visto llorar?  
Rob: Estas segura, bueno ya sabes lo que quieras estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites de acuerdo?  
Rae: Si gra…cias Robin – dijo mientras sus sollozos no la dejaban hablar.  
En la mente de Raven…  
"Raven que haces, lo que necesitas en estos instantes es apoyo, y quien mas si no Robin, que es tu amigo del alma, tu estas sufriendo y ni siquiera sabes porque, es mejor que llores sobre su hombro, que el te ha brindado"  
"Si pero no me gustaría que el me viera en este estado tan cobarde, es cierto ni siquiera se porque estoy llorando, yo no siento y de alguna manera al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos"  
"Ves, Robin siempre ha estado contigo, y creo que el es indicado para apoyarte en esta confusión…"

Raven salió del trance de su mente, y en un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con Robin, el cual se había quedado recargado sobre la puerta.  
Rae: Robin!… emm.. Que hacías todavía aquí? – dijo confundida ya que ella le había dicho que se fuera.  
Rob: Se que no estabas nada bien… además uno nunca debe abandonar a los verdaderos amigos, cuando tu ayudan necesitan.  
Rae: Te lo agradezco… y me puedes ayudar? Rob: Por supuesto, claro si esta a mi alcance n.n Rae: Esta bien, no creo que sea algo grave, pero necesito de tus consejos…  
Rob: De acuerdo… entonces quieres que vayamos a la azotea?  
Rae: No… mejor vayamos a la orilla, ya que cierta persona me encontraría en el lugar habitual de mi meditación.  
Rob: Esta bien… como quieras n.n

Robin y Raven se dirigían a las orillas del mar en la isla, mientras que ella, no encontraba la forma de decirle Robin, que se sentía traicionada… pero porque? si "él" nunca fue nada de ella, además ella misma se afirmo, que el cariño que le otorgaba era solo eso… cariño de amigos y nada mas… pero nuevamente su corazón la había confundido, haciendo que sus sentimientos fuera decayendo mucho mas.

Mientras que con Cb…  
Cb: Ahhh… Star duele… T.T Star: Ya casi Cb, esta técnica es muy común en mi planeta… de seguro cuando termines estarás de maravilla n.n Cb: Si pero me duele cuando lo jalas T.T Star: Es que es necesario para que te puedas acomodar…  
Cb: Esta bien… pero pobrecito de mi… BRAZOOOOOOO! T.T

Star se encontraba haciéndole un especie de masaje a Cb, para acomodarle la espalda. Cb se encontraba sentado en la cama de Star con los brazos hacia atrás y mientras que Star le agarraba la manos y con el pie empujaba su espalda…  
Durante la batalla, Cb había salido lesionado de sus hombros y espalda, y se acordó cuando Star ayudo a Robin cuando el novio de minina (Cap: Date with destiny) le inyecto veneno… ahora sabia en carne propia lo que Robin había sufrido.  
Cb: Ahhhh… oye quede perfecto, mas de lo que ya era… genial muchas gracias Star, aunque debo admitir que me dolió un poco T.T Star: Jejeje que bueno que te sientas mejor amigo… pero si aun lo recuerdo querías que te ayudara con DOS favores no es cierto?- dijo Star reincorporándose y quedar sentada frente al Cb.  
Cb: Emmm… ahh me lo tenias que recordar Star, pues la verdad si, es que tengo problemas con una… -Cb se sentía muy nervioso, Star era su amiga, pero de igual manera se sentía incomodo al hablar de sus sentimientos… bueno si es que lo eran.  
Star: UNA CHICA? n.n – dijo Star emocionada, le alegraba que su querido amigo hubiera encontrado el amor… al igual que ella.  
Cb: jeje… como lo supiste? O.O Star: Solamente lo adivine… y que es en lo que quieres que te ayude?  
Cb: Pues mira… esta chica… pues es muy fría e indiferente…  
Star: Como Raven!  
Cb: Emm… jejeje pues… algo así u.ú – dijo Cb algo asustado al escuchar el nombre de la chica.  
Cb: Y pues ella, siento que en ocasiones me provoca de una manera muy extraña, se podría decir que es parecida a la atracción que sentía por Terra, pero se que esta es mucho mas fuerte.  
Star: Y tu quieres saber si estas enamorado, verdad? n.n Cb: Pues… si, no se si esto sea un simple cariño de amigos, o que la haya empezado a amar, la conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa e inteligente que era, ya que le teme a su propia sombra y no permite que la felicidad la invada.  
Star: Vaya esta historia me suena conocida… pero en fin, y dime que sientes cuando la ves?  
Cb: Pues cada vez que la llego a ver… pues mi corazón late a mil por hora, me pongo todo rojo, y tartamudeo un poco cuando trato de hablarle, esque tan solo verla, siento que algo se enciende dentro de mi, sus ojos, son tan bellos, que pareciera que me transportan a otro mundo al admirarlos, y que decir de su boca, es tan… provocativa… jeje creo que me deje llevar Star n/n - dijo Cb avergonzado por haber revelado sus emociones con tanta espontaneidad.  
Star: No te preocupes amigo… al parecer tus sentimientos son profundos y sinceros, y como tu me dijiste ella es demasiado… como decirlo… cerrada como para aceptar lo que sientes por ella?  
Cb: Pues… si la ves por el exterior se podría decir que me mandaría a la dimensión mas lejana de aquí… jajaja n.n´ Star: Eh? Acaso… no es…  
Cb: NOOO! O.O, Star era solo una suposición n.n´ - dijo algo sobresaltado el chico, ya que lo que su amiga estaba apunto de decir era la pura verdad, y no sabria como actuar.  
Star: Ahh de acuerdo, y entonces…? Dentro de ti, crees que sea amor o un simple capricho del corazón?  
Cb: Pues es en eso ando… no se que es?  
Star: Bueno pongamos de ejemplo a alguien igual a esa chica… que tal… Raven, según tus descripciones se parecen y muchoo… - dijo Star en un tono pícaro, la joven titán ya se había dado cuenta de la "amiga" a la que se refería su compañero, pero prefería disimular, ya que por su situación se sentiría muy incomodo porque ella descubrió la identidad de la chica de sus sueños.  
Cb: Y porque con ella? u/u – dijo sonrojado, presentía que Star ya lo sabia… entonces porque metería a Raven en toda la conversación.  
Star: Porque se parecen, y además al tener casi las mismas personalidades, podríamos descubrir bien, lo que en realidad quieres de ella. Por ejemplo, el tiempo que he compartido con Raven, en este caso, ha sido muy relajante, al principio se puede decir, esta es rara y quizás hasta sea una bruja, lo cual técnicamente lo es, pero cuando la conoces a fondo es una gran persona.  
No te puedo contar cosas muy intimas de amigas que vivimos las dos, pero lo que te puedo decir, que si Raven llegara a conocer el verdadero amor, ya no sería tan discreta y reservada como lo es ahora, al contrario sería alegre y optimista, claro sin pasarse de la raya, pero en realidad, necesita un amor calido y sincero que derrita la barrera de hielo que le ha impuesto a su corazón y así que ese ser la ame como ella se lo merece. Y tu eres ese tipo de persona chico bestia, con un corazón puro, sincero y muy cariñoso, capaz de romper cualquier barrera impuesta por el corazón,  
Cb: Genial! Star como sabes! n.n Star: Bueno las amigas deben conocerse a fondo, no lo crees! Jeje, y bueno se han aclarado tus dudas?  
Cb: Pues se podría decir que algo, entonces comprendo lo que admiro de ella, que a pesar de soledad en la que siempre se encuentra, trata de convivir con sus amigos, y tras traiciones que le han lastimado su corazón, las ha sabido superar y seguir adelante…  
Star: Raven? O.O Cb: Emm… NOO… mi amiga jejeje Star: Ah de acuerdo, y entonces se lo dirás? n.n Cb: pues… no se, temo de lo que me vaya a responder, quizás este consiente de lo que siento, pero el rechazo destruiría mi alma T.T – dijo Cb al pensar en lo que a Raven le podría decir, se sentiría muy mal, pero muy dentro de él la seguiría amando a pesar de cualquier cosa. Star: No temas Cb, de seguro que ella te corresponda, además tu eres gracioso, y muy lindo, no creo que no se resista a tus encantos jejeje n.n Cb: jejeje bueno en eso, puedes tener razón, pero ya veremos que sucederá… tratare de confiar en mi mismo y ver que con que me avienta jajaja Star: jajaja, bueno espero que te salga todo a la perfección amigo n.n Cb: Gracias Star… (grr grr grr)  
Star: Que fue eso? o.o Cb: Lo siento fue mi estomago esque ahorita no comí, iré a la cocina quieres venir?  
Star: No gracias Cb, tengo algo que hacer, después te alcanzo, si? n.n Cb: De acuerdo, tu te lo pierdes…

Mientras que con Raven y Robin…  
Los dos titanes estaban sentados en la orilla de la isla, aun no habían pronunciado alguna palabra, Robin no había dicho nada, porque no quería presionar a su amiga a confesar lo que en ese momento le sucedía, y Raven… parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de razonar el porque de sus lagrimas y el dolor intenso en su alma…

Rae: Robin... – dijo Raven casi en susurro, con la cabeza baja.  
Rob: Si dime Raven…  
Rae: Dime cual es la diferencia, entre el cariño y el… amor?  
Rob: O.O, se puede decir a que viene la pregunta?  
Rae: …No Rob: Bueno, pues cariño se podría decir que es un afecto que se le proporciona a diferentes personas, por ejemplo esta el cariño a un amigo, a un hermano etc…  
Rae: Y… el amor?  
Rob: Se puede decir que este sentimiento es mucho mas fuerte al cariño, generalmente este sentimiento te hace valorar demasiado a una persona, al grado de dar todo por ella, y morir si es necesario, en este caso existe el ejemplo del amor a una mamá, a un papá y hasta… una novia o novio dependiendo del caso.  
Rae: Entiendo… gracias Robin, saldré un rato, si necesitan ayuda, ya sabes como contactarme – dijo Raven mientras salía levitando hacia la ciudad, dejando a un Robin confundido y solo, ahora tendría que ir a su otro destino… la habitación de Star, esperando no encontrar algo que el no quisiera.  
En un rincón de la misma ciudad una sombra seguía a la chica oscura, asechándola, para poner en práctica su plan de destruirla a ella y toda la ciudad.

Cb iba saliendo de la habitación de Star, gran parte de sus preguntas y dudas ya estaban aclaradas y ya sabía lo que le podría esperar al declararse a Raven, pero aun no estaba seguro, necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo, quizás en el momento mas indicado, saldrían esas palabras, sin planear nada, vendrían directamente de su corazón, entonces así el podría saber si estaba enamorado o no.  
Entro en el Living y no vio a nadie, se le hizo extraño que no hubiera ningún titán en ese lugar tan relajado, quizás estaban entrenando o dedicando cariño ha algún objeto o persona… en ese momento pensó.  
Cb: "Iré con Raven me gustaría estar con ella, y para ver que tal le parece mi nuevo chiste, pero… donde estará"  
En ese momento Robin entraba en el Living para ver si Star se encontraba ahí, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al chico verde, con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza…  
Rob: Cb, que haces aquí? – preguntó confundido y alegre, ya que este ya no estaba en la habitación de "su" chica.  
Cb: Ando buscando a Raven, la has visto? – pregunto algo sonrojado Rob: Si, acabo de hablar con ella, se dirigía a la ciudad…  
Cb: Y porque estabas con ella? – pregunto Cb algo celoso Rob: Esque… "No Robin, Raven te confió sus sentimientos, tu no deberías decirle a cualquiera que pregunte" emm me estaba ayudando a entrenar eso es… jeje Cb: Ah de acuerdo, ok muchas gracias, ah… pero si quieres volver a entrenar… pideselo a otra persona – dijo Cb en tono de advertencia mientras salía del Living corriendo en busca de su amada.

Raven se encontraba en un muelle alejado de la ciudad, en ese momento estaba aun algo confundida por la pasado horas atrás. Se encontraba levitando en su posición habitual, reflexionando y haciendo se saber que lo quizás en ese momento sentía eran celos, y porque celos? Si solamente Cb era su "amigo", una muy buena razon había, pero cegada por sus propios sentimientos, se negaba a descubrir la verdad, sin querer, se había enamorado del tierno Cb.  
Rae: "Que hice para merecer esto? Yo odio a Cb… bueno ya casi no, me agrada su compañía, pero ha veces es molesto, pero muy tierno…, muy inmaduro, pero gracioso, además me divierte cuando las bromas le salen mal, pero… aun así porque no quiero aceptarlo, aceptar que muy en el fondo yo…" –Raven estaba pensado y manteniendo una lucha con su cerebro respecto a lo que su corazón en ese momento le dictaba.  
Rae: Lo amo… - dijo en voz audible, bueno al menos para la persona que se encontraba en ese momento a su lado.  
: A quién amas Raven?  
Rae: Aaaahhh! – Raven se asusto al escuchar esa voz y mas por que no se había percatado de su presencia.  
: Raven, estas bien? – pregunto el individuo preocupado Rae: Eh… s-ii, qu…e ha…ces aqu-I Cb? preguntó tartamudeando por los nervios que sentía al tener al chico a su lado.  
Cb: Es que no te encontraba en la torre T, y decidí buscarte, y vaya que te encontre! n.n – dijo alegre Rae: Si… y porque no te quedaste con "tu" Star? – dijo algo molesta Cb: "Mi" Star… jajaja que cosas inventas Raven, ya sabes que a Robin le gusta Starfire, no a mi… yo amo a otra persona.  
Rae: Aja ni tu te la crees! ¬¬ - dijo aun enfadada por la "hipocresía" del joven.  
Cb: No es enserio… es una persona capaz de mover al mundo a su antojo, es valiente, hermosa y con unos ojos azules cautivadores, los cuales me atraparon desde el primer momento en que los vi…  
Rae: "Hablara enserio… o solo estará delirando… pero dijo ojos azules? Hay ya no se que pensar? Me estará mintiendo o será la verdad"  
Rae: Y se puede preguntar quién es esa persona? ¬/¬ – dijo Raven algo ansiosa, de que la palabra que emergiera de la boca del chico fuera su nombre.  
Cb: Claro su nombre es… Terra n.n

Holaa! A todos los lectores… DISCULENME! ENSERIO MIL DISCULPAS, ESQUE ME QUITARON EL INTERNET Y ME CASTIGARON UN MES, SI APENAS PUEDO USAR LA COMPU, PERO EN UNA ESCAPADITA, LO PUBLIQUE EN LA CASA DE UNA PRIMA… LA VERDAD YA CASI COMPLETO LA HISTORIA, NADA MAS QUE NO ME DEJAN USAR MUCHO LA COMPU Y NO LA HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR!  
POR FAVOR! Espero que me comprendan, pero aun así le haré toda la lucha posible para no atrasarme, ne? n.n Bueno y con respecto al fic, por si quedan dudas, esto no es y nunca será, y RobxRae ó un CbxTe, ESO JAMAS, es 100 RAVEN X CB!  
Espero que me sigan enviando reviews ya que son lo que me inspiran a escaparme y publicar la historia jejeje, ah y muchas gracias a los reviews anteriores ARIGATO! n.n Ok mata ne! 


	5. La confesión

Holaa! Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación del fic… algunos de los reviews que me han mandado, me han pedido un lemon?... pues la verdad no soy muy buena en eso, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ponerlo, quizás en el final cuando ya todo este arreglado, pero eso si, no les prometo un lemon, si acaso un lime pero bien cargado, ok? También me enviaron otro review que decía que modificara el formato, pues la verdad a mi tampoco me gusto mucho que digamos es que tuve muchos problemas al subir el capitulo y tuve que usar el Word Part (No me gusta ese programa) pero con tal de subirlo jejeje

Bueno aquí les dejo el fic… espero que les siga gustando… y ARRIBA EL CB X RAE!

---------------------------------------

"DEJAME LIBERAR TU CORAZÓN"

Por: Dyana-Rae (Ya cambie de Nick n.n)

Rae: Y se puede preguntar quién es esa persona? ¬/¬ – dijo Raven algo ansiosa, de que la palabra que emergiera de la boca del chico fuera su nombre.

Cb: Claro su nombre es… Terra n.n

A Raven en ese momento sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua bien fría en la cabeza, era un dolor que ella nunca había conocido, pero se percato que todo este tiempo se estuvo engañando así misma, su deseo de amar la estaba llevando a la locura, tanto así que pensó que el Cb la amaba, pero algo muy por dentro de su corazón al escuchar el nombre de Terra, la hacía enfadarse demasiado… quizás el Cb no estaba enamorada de ella, pero ella de él, si.

Rae: Ah… con que Terra… y dime Cb, aun la extrañas? – dijo molesta y a la vez triste, pero no quiera revelar aun sus sentimientos.

Cb: Por supuesto n.n, porque lo preguntas?

Rae: No por nada en especial…

Cb: Ah no sabes Raven, es tan lindo amar a una persona y ser correspondido… n.n

Rae: …Si… espero poder… sentir eso… algún día… - dijo algo triste, al estar en compañía del chico suspirando por "otra", le estaba causando aun mas dolor, pero por mas que quisiera tampoco quería apartarse de él.

Cb: Raven… - dijo en un tono melancólico

Cb: Por favor Raven, para que te haces ilusiones mejor resígnate a estar sola…

Raven se sorprendió, acaso era ese realmente el Cb, esas duras palabras la hicieron derramar las lagrimas que había retenido, ahora si era completamente vulnerable, eso fue lo faltaba para romper la barrera de hielo en su corazón, volviéndolo frágil.

Cb: Si Raven, no se ni para que lloras, eres patética, termina de una vez con esto y vuelve a ser la bruja que eres, fría, fea y solitaria, como estas destinada a ser…

Rae: CALLATE! CALLATE! MALDITOO!

Cb: Vamos Raven, no que muy fría, ahora quien te viera caer ante los pies de tus enemigos, realmente no se para que te salvamos de Trigón, sea como sea tu destino hubiera sido el mismo… estar SOLAA!

Rae: CALLATE! CALLATEE! TE ODIO! – Raven gritaba frenéticamente, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, tapándose los oídos, eran realmente hirientes las palabras del Cb, por su mente pasaban escenas de su vida desde niña, todas aquellas humillaciones he insultos que la gente le hacía cuando vivía en Azarath, lo que la hacía mas débil a cada instante, pero a la vez, dentro de ella, se estaba creando un aura negra que cubría se mente y corazón a cada segundo que pasaba, controlándola desde adentro aunque esta no quisiera.

Raven seguía arrodillada tratando de calmar la ira dentro de ella, pero por mas que intentaba, algo la estaba controlado, quizás era un sentimiento muy fuerte que no podía ser dominado, era la furia, la ira y el deseo de matar.

El Cb se fue sin dejar rastro, mientras que Raven lloraba y un aura negra la cubría… tantos pensamientos malos la iban consumiendo a cada segundo, pero era inevitable, al escuchar esas horribles palabras y del ser que creía estar enamorada, era aun peor.

¿: Eso es realmente lo que planee, que a la chica la consuma la oscuridad, y así que destruya la ciudad, ya una vez que haya acabado con todo, ella se acabara así misma, su mente y su corazón ya no podrán con tanta maldad, ya que no tiene experiencia, y así podré gobernar yo, ni siquiera los jóvenes titanes podrán derrotarla… esto es perfecto y como pensé que el tonto del chico verde lo arruinaría, hice que lo odie con todas sus fuerzas…

-0-

El Cb volaba por la ciudad, hace tiempo que había salido en busca de Raven, pero aun no la había encontrado, había ido incluso a los lugares a los que ella concurría, pero no se rendiría, quería estar con ella, verla y tratarla de hacerla reír…

Ya como ultima opción decidió ir al muelle que se encontraba en las orillas de la ciudad, y para su sorpresa Raven estaba ahí, se puso muy feliz, pero algo parecía extraño, ella estaba arrodillada y se tapaba la cara, Cb bajó para ver que sucedía.

Cb: Hola Raven… estas bien? Que tienes? – dijo algo preocupado ya que ni se inmuto al saludarla

Rae:…

Cb: Raven respondeme estas bien… - dijo mas preocupado, mientras que se acercaba

Rae: ALEJATEE DE MII! – Raven se levanto en un movimiento rápido y giro para quedar frente al chico, un aura negra la rodeaba, pero no era el poder común de la chica si no uno mas oscuro y maligno… se podía percibir un mal dentro de ella.

Cb: Raven que te sucede? – dijo mientras que veía a Raven con temor, que le estará pasando se preguntó?

Rae: Tu si no quién mas debe de saberlo…! – dijo en una voz ronca y con un aire de furia.

Cb: Raven no se que te pasa? Dime te sientes mal? Dime por favor…- decía el Cb preocupado, Raven se veía diferente y esto le estaba preocupando.

Rae: JAJAJAJA AHORA SI TE IMPORTO QUE CASUALIDAD? AHORA DIME QUIÉN ES EL PATETICO? NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ARREPENTISTE EN TAN SOLO 2 MINUTOS! – Decía Raven en tono sarcástico, esa realmente no era ella, si no su lado oscuro que nunca se fue, que permaneció oculto para salir ante cualquier provocación de ira de la chica.

Cb: Que? Que cosas dices Raven? De que estas hablando?

Rae: NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO SABES? VETE CON TU "PERRA" Y DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ, O TE JURO QUE TE VAZ A ARREPENTIR MALDITO…

Cb: Raven? Porque hablas así? Y que tiene que ver Terra en esto? – Cb estaba comenzando a sentirse triste, porque Raven le hablaba de esa manera? Lo estaba culpando de algo que ni siquiera el sabía…

Rae: TU FUISTE EL CAUSANTE ASÍ QUE MUERE! – Dijo Raven mientras soltaba su poder directamente hacia el Cb, este lo logro esquivar convirtiéndose en conejo, pero al saltar, Raven le dio otro golpe haciéndolo destransformarse y caer.

Cb: Raven por que haces esto? Por favor déjame ayudarte… -decía desesperado no le gustaba ver a su amada así, mientras la ira y el dolor la consumía, sentía que debía hacer algo, pero que?

Rae: NO, YA BASTANTE HICISTE CON INSULTARME, PERO MIRA LO QUE ESTA FRÍA, FEA Y SOLITARIA CHICA TE PUEDE HACER…!

Cb: Raven, no digas eso yo sería incapaz de decirte algo así, eres la persona mas valiosa para mi…!

Rae: YA NO DIGAS MAS MENTIRAS! – Raven seguia atacando, por mas que el Cb quería ayudarla, la furia crecía mas dentro de ella.

Cb estaba esquivando los ataque de Raven, pero no sabía como ayudarla, le había dicho que era la persona mas importante para el, pero ella no le creía, que había pasado o que había hecho para que ella no le creyera… en un descuido Cb llamo a los demás titanes, quizás Trigón había vuelto y la estaba controlando, y quién mas si no sus amigos para ayudarla en ese momento…

-0-

Raven atacaba la ciudad y a la gente que ahí se encontraba, pero lo que ella veía era Azarath y las personas que se reían de ella, así que su ira la hacía atacar a los individuos de esta, creyendo así que podría calmar todo el dolor que sintió ella cuando le decían "demonio" o "hija del diablo".

Raven estaba en el centro de la ciudad, cuando Cb llegó… los demas titanes aun no llegaban así que el trataría de calmarla mientras los otros llegaban.

Cb: Raven escúchame, se que has de estar muy furiosa y no se realmente porque lo estas, pero aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, sería capaz de dar lo que sea por que estés bien…

Raven estaba levitando, y entonces se sintió un poco feliz, ya que Cb se había preocupado por ella, pero su lado oscuro rápidamente apareció de nuevo, tomando de nuevo el control de su cuerpo y mente…

Cb había visto una pequeña y minuciosa sonrisa en su rostro, algo que el quiso ver desde hace mucho tiempo, se veía tan hermosa… eso le dio la esperanza de que la verdadera Raven volviera.

Rae: Jajajaja no me hagas reír, mira mocoso no crees que hiciste suficiente con humillarme, que en parte te lo agradezco, porque así pude salir y controlar a la chica, y poder vengarme de todas las personas que me hicieron daño, incluyéndote a ti…- dijo y lanzo un gran poder hacia el Cb, este no logro esquivarlo y lo lastimo gravemente, lo cual lo dejo inconsciente. La chica se fue destruyendo todo y su objetivo en ese momento era destruir toda la ciudad.

Los titanes llegaron y vieron el lugar vació, completamente destrozado, como si no hubiera existido alguna clase de vida en ese lugar, buscaban por todos los lugar y encontraron al Cb muy débil he inconsciente, Cyborg lo levanto y trato de curarlo, después de unos minutos el chico despertó alterado y muy triste…

Cb: RAVEN! – dijo mientras se reincorporaba y lloraba

Rob: Cb que te sucede por que lloras? Y Donde esta Raven?

Star: Calma Robin, esta muy asustado, Cb estas bien que te sucede? – dijo Star tratando de calmar a Robin.

Cb: Tenemos que ir a buscar a Raven… ella esta muy mal, que no entienden apurense tenemos que ayudarla! – decia desesperado el Cb

Rob: Calma Cb, hacia donde se fue ella?

Cb: No lo se, pero vamos al parecer su lado oscuro a regresado y se a apoderado de su cuerpo y mente, y ahora… esta molesto con las personas que la humillaron y piensa destruir la ciudad.

Rob: Titanes en marcha…

Y así los titanes, salieron en busca de su amiga, mientras que ha Raven le llegaba su destrucción.

-0-

Raven estaba a la orillas de la ciudad, ya había acabado con la mayoría de los edificios y calles de está, se sentía feliz y triunfadora al ver todo destrozado cumpliendo así con su misión de la venganza, pero desde muy adentro la verdadera Raven quería salir, estaba encadenada en algún rincón de su mente sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, su lado oscuro había tomado el control y se había cumplido la profecía de que algún día su parte maligna destruiría su alma, tal como lo dijo su madre y los monjes de Azarath, ya no había salvación para ella, es por eso que no lucho por librarse de ese poder.

Pero había algo en ella que aun tenía la esperanza de recuperar su cuerpo, y habían sido las palabras alentadoras del Cb, es cierto, cuando estaba en el muelle, la humillo de una manera cruel, pero algo le decía que ese no había sido el Cb, jamás en su vida el hubiera actuado de esa manera, con maldad o profecía, solamente existía una salvación… que Cb liberara su corazón.

Los titanes localizaron a Raven y no tardaron en encontrarla, se encontraba sentada en lo alto de la Torre T, al parecer, esperándolos para acabar con la ultima señal de vida de la ciudad.

Cb se entristeció al ver a la chica, confundida, con una mirada de maldad y gallardía en su bello rostro, se propuso, que pasará lo que pasará el salvaría a Raven, sintiendo que ese era su deber, su corazón se lo dictaba y no se opondría a él.

El poder oscuro de Raven, se percato de la presencia de los titanes, ya era hora de acabar con ellos, así es que levito hasta donde ellos se encontraban, los titanes retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, al ver a su amiga en ese estado les daba miedo, pero no la abandonarían.

Rob: Raven… déjanos ayudarte, sabemos que Trigón te esta controlando, no se de que forma, pero se que tu puedes, como la ultima vez…

Rae: Jajajajaja Robin, Robin, casi aciertas pero no, no soy Trigon ni nada por el estilo, soy la parte oscura de Raven, y he tomado totalmente el control sobre su cuerpo y mente, la verdadera Raven temía sacar todo su enojo, furia y resentimiento que había tenido guardado, pero gracias al Cb, he podido librarme y tomar venganza hacia las personas que me humillaron… haciéndoles pagar un duro castigo, y creanme ustedes no son la excepción, desde ignorar a la chica hasta traicionarla, ustedes también son parte de esta venganza.

Star: Que Cb, que hiciste? o.o –dijo Star algo aterrada, preguntándose que habrá hecho el Cb para hacer que surgiera tan espantosa presencia.

Cb: Yo no he hecho nada… tu de que estas hablando? – dijo algo enojado

Rae: Vaya, ahora no me vas ha hablar por mi nombre?

Cb: Por supuesto que no, tu no eres Raven, y no pretendo compararla contigo…

Rae: Jajaja deberás que me haces reír, pero no querrás decir era Raven, ya que nunca la volverán a ver… MUERAN! – dijo mientras abalanzaba su poder hacia los titanes, estos lo lograron esquivar y así se mantenían esquivando los ataques, de alguna forma no se atrevían a atacar a su amiga, aunque esa era la única solución… debilitarla y recuperar a la verdadera Raven.

Rob: Debemos atacarla, su lado oscuro tiene realmente todo el control!

Star: Pero Robin, no podemos atacarla, sea como sea aun sigue siendo nuestra amiga…

Rob: Si lo se…

Su lado oscuro en ese momento era aun mas fuerte, lastimaba gravemente a los titanes, incluso llegó a dañar al Cb, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, todos habían caído, estaban muy débiles y no pretendían atacar a la chica.

Rae: Jajaja por fin, todos estos años anhelando este momento, dándoles una cucharada de su propia medicina… - dijo mientras se acercaba al Cb

Cb: Raven, por favor se que estas ahí, tu puedes deshacer esto, puedes librarte del control de este ser, tu eres muy fuerte y es realmente lo que admiro de ti… tu fuerza de voluntad y… a pesar de que se te presente una dificultad, tu sales adelante, y esta no debe ser la excepción.

Rae: Escucha ser insignificante, deja tus mentiras para cuando estés en el otro mundo, resígnate la chica que tu esperas ver esta perdida en las sombras y poco a poco su alma va desapareciendo, no tiene caso que gastes saliva en tratar de salvarla…

Cb: No estoy hablando contigo, yo se que Raven lo lograra.

-0-

En lo profundo de su mente, Raven apenas podía escuchar la voz del Cb, la oscuridad poco a poco consumía su alma y era difícil oír lo que el decía, pero de lo que alcanzo a escuchar, las palabras de aliento del Cb, esto la hacia ganar confianza en si misma, pero faltaba algo…. algo, la razón por la que ella debía volver al mundo, la razón de su existir…

Rae: Y por que dices eso? – dijo alterada, por la persistencia del chico.

Cb: Porque confió en ella… y porque LA AMO!.


	6. FINAL

Hola! En verdad me pone muy feliz que les haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias, es lo que hace a un escritor seguir con su fic… x3

En algunos de los reviews que me enviaron, me pidieron que le siguiera al fic, pues la verdad no creo que se pueda alargar mas, porque yo ya lo tenia planeado, pero en fin si quieren hago un epilogo… n.n

_Advertencia: voy a poner un pequeño lime, pues como había dicho no soy muy buena haciendo" lemon", voy a hacer lo posible para que quede muy tierno y porque no, algo pasional, porque esta parejita se lo merece después de haber sufrido mucho jejeje. Gracias por sus reviews xD_

---------------------------------------

Cap. Anterior…

_En lo profundo de su mente, Raven apenas podía escuchar la voz del Cb, la oscuridad poco a poco consumía su alma y era difícil oír lo que el decía, pero de lo que alcanzo a escuchar, las palabras de aliento del Cb, esto la hacia ganar confianza en si misma, pero faltaba algo…. algo, la razón por la que ella debía volver al mundo, la razón de su existir…_

_Rae: Y por que dices eso? – dijo alterada, por la persistencia del chico._

_Cb: Porque confió en ella… y porque LA AMO!._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"**DEJAME LIBERAR TU CORAZÓN"**

Por: Dyana-Rae

Rae: JAJAJAJAJA! Si que me haces reír, si hace unos momentos me dijiste que amabas a Terra, y que era grandioso, y ahora me sales con el cuento de que ama a Raven, por favor, te deberían de dar el premio al mas mentiroso!

Cb: Por supuesto que no es mentira! Yo amo a Raven con todo mi corazón, quizás nunca se lo dije, pero mi corazón me dicto que se lo digiera, porque ella me necesita, como yo la necesito a ella…

Rae: YA BASTA! TE VOY A CALLAR ESO BOCOTA Y DEJES DE DECIR TONTERIAS….! GAH!

De repente el lado oscuro, empezó a caer, parecía que estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor en el pecho porque lo oprimía con sus manos, su rostro empezó a cambiar de una mirada maligna, a una relajada, y toda esa maldad empezó a desvanecerse como si se estuviera quemando… si, la verdadera Raven estaba regresando.

Cb: RAVEN! –gritó Cb mientras se acercaba a ella como podía.

Rae: Cb… estas… bien? – pregunto sonrojada y algo agotada

Cb: Mientras que tu estés conmigo, todo estará bien… y tu?

Rae: Si… gracias Cb, me ayudaste a destruir este sentimiento que estuvo siempre en mi corazón… - dijo aun sonrojada mientras estaba recargada en el pecho de Cb.

Cb: No hay de que, mi querida Raven… - estaban a punto de unir sus labios, en busca de su primer beso…

Slade: Vaya, vaya… como siempre el chico verde, arruina las cosas, que acaso no te cansas de echar a perder los planes de los demas…

Rae y Cb: SLADE! QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Slade: Que no es obvio? Pretendía destruir la ciudad, y en parte lo logre, pero si no hubiera sido por tu gran bocota, la ciudad ya estuviera bajo mi control…

Cb: Slade… tu planeaste todo esto? RESPONDE! – Cb estaba muy alterado, el tan solo pensar que Slade, hizo sufrir a Raven, para su conveniencia le producía mucha impotencia.

Slade: Vaya, son ciertos los rumores de que tienes retraso de cerebro!

Rae: Entonces pretendías que yo hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti… que bajo has caído Slade!

Slade: Ya sabes esa es mi especialidad, pero en parte te agradezco que hayas destruido la ciudad, nada mas que te falto un detalle, acabar con el Cb y destruirte a ti misma! Lastima linda hiciste un pésimo trabajo! Pero te tengo un regalo de consolación por tus esfuerzos… - entonces de entre los escombros empezaron a salir los Robots comandados por Slade…

Cb: Que todavía no te rindes verdad?

Rae: Espera… entonces tu eras el Cb, cuando estábamos en el muelle?

Slade: Hay niña, por supuesto, necesitaba que lo odiaras, por que supe desde un principio que lo arruinaría, pero no sabia de tu mente débil, que se dejo llevar por unas simple palabras…

Rae:… Prepárate Slade… porque este lugar será tu tumba! – y en un rápido movimiento Raven, se abalanzo contra Slade, lanzaba su poder, pero Slade era muy escurridizo y Raven cansada y harta de que ella haya sido la victima de un capricho suyo, que la haya lastimado tanto y no solo físicamente si no engañándola, en el corazón… su poder se desbordo pero estaba vez Raven sabia que su poder, estaba solamente a su disposición, ya no existía el temor de que su lado oscuro regresará, así es que levanto a Slade con sus poderes y haciendo un solo movimiento con sus manos y repitiendo su conjuro, lo destrozo, al igual que a todos lo robots que ahí estaban, acabando con todos de un solo golpe.

Rae: Cayo rendida al piso, y Cb la trapo… pero por desgracia ese no había sido el verdadero Slade, sino otro de sus robots. Lo demás titanes se encontraban desmallados, estaban lesionados, pero aun seguían vivos.

---------------------------------------

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA TORRE "T"…

Todos los titanes estaban descansando, después de la batalla de ayer habían caído rendidos… pero como todas las mañanas, a pesar de las circunstancias se levantaban para saludar un nuevo día… n.n

Star: Buenos Días amigos! – decía Star muy animada

Rob: Buenos Dias Star, como amanecesite? n/n pegunto sonrojado por la entrada de la chica.

Star: Muy bien y tu, Robin? n/n

Rob: Emm… pues aun me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien… jeje

Star: Ah... entonces déjame arreglar eso… - entonces Star tomo la cabeza de Robin y le deposito un tierno beso.

Rob: O/O Star que fue eso? – dijo rojo como un tomate.

Star: Es para que se te quite, en mi planeta es costumbre dar un pequeño beso para aliviar el dolor… n/n

Rob: Ah… entonces fue por eso…- dijo desanimado

Star: Si, pero yo te lo di con mucho amor! n/n

Rob: jeje… emm.. gracias Star!

Star: n/n

En ese momento Cyborg entraba al Living, saludando a todos..

Cy: Robin, Star, buenos días! Emm… hola me escuchan?… T.T

Al parecer Robin y Star, estaban tan ocupados dándose un beso, que no escucharon cuando Cyborg entro, así que mejor se retiro, para no interrumpir a los tortolitos que al fin… había declarado su amor.

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Raven se encontraba en su lugar habitual de meditación, hace ya un buen rato que había tratado de mantener su concentración, pero no podía, las palabras de Cb pasaban por su cabeza a cada segundo… se sentía triste, y confundida, además que estaban apunto de darse un beso… se puso roja con tan solo recordar al Cb, frente a ella, con esa mirada soñadora y burlona, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda… realmente hubiera querido que se besaran, tan solo por un instante, sentir, el ser amada, que te abracen, sentir a la persona mas querida cerca de ti… entonces Raven se pregunto, desde cuando sus pensamientos eran tan reales, que podía sentirse abrazada, y el aliento de una persona cerca de ella?

-0-

Cb andaba buscando a Raven, desde que volvieron la noche anterior no la había visto, así que fue a la azotea, donde afortunadamente la encontró, estaba sentada, tratando de meditar, pero al parecer no podía. Cb se acerco a ella, pero parecía estar en trance, le habló y no le respondió, entonces solo se limito a abrazarla por detrás, aspirando el bello olor de su cabello, y sintiéndose en las nubes al estar junto a ella…

AAAHHHHHHH!

Los dos saltaron asustados, ya que Raven había gritado, porque al abrir los ojos, vio que la tenían sujeta y se asusto.

Rae: Cb… me asustaste! u/u – ya que se dio cuenta de el causante de su espanto, pues se sonrojo, ya que había sido el Chico Bestia.

Cb: jejeje perdón, es que estabas como en trance, y no me hacías caso… así que quise abrazarte jejeje n/n – dijo sonrojado

Rae: Ah… pues bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, entendiste? u/u

Cb:… de acuerdo jeje n.n

Rae. Y… que buscabas?

Cb: Pues a ti, desde ayer no te veo… y queria ver si estabas bien? u.u

Rae: Emm… pues si estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte.

Los dos callaron por un momento, estaban sentados apreciando el hermoso atardecer (Uyy que rápido se hizo tarde u.ú), el silencio era algo incomodo y relajante, ya que estaba juntos, pero después de lo que paso el día anterior, los tenia muy nerviosos, a Raven, por que no sabia muy en realidad si lo que el Cb le habia dicho era cierto, y el Cb, estaba ansioso por recibir una respuesta por parte de ella. Así que con toda el nerviosismo del mundo, Cb decidió hablar.

Cb: Raven… dime si… soy correspondido? u/u

Raven se sobresalto al escuchar su voz de repente, volteo a un lado, y no sabia que decir, en realidad, nunca pensó que esto pudiera pasar, que ella podía amar, y lo mejor de todo, ser correspondida, y no quedaba mas que decirle todo al Cb, pero antes necesitaba, que el le volviera a decir que la amaba y que quería estar con ella para siempre.

Rae: De que… hablas? u/u

Cb: Pues… si tu me quieres? u/u – Cb estaba rojo

Rae: y tu… me quieres?

Cb: Por supuesto… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo con todo mi corazón, incluso el Tofú ya perdió contra ti jejeje, te amo Raven n/n

Raven se alegró mucho y volteo a verlo, con esa cara sincera y llena de ternura que lo distinguía, claramente creyo en él, se lanzo a abrasarlo, y como inercia se miraron a los ojos, esta vez, si ocurriría, se darían su primer beso, de verdadero amor.

Los dos unieron sus labios, demostrándose que no existía el uno sin el otro, explorando los rincones de sus bocas, saboreando ese dulce y apasionado momento en el cual, declaraban su amor eterno, solo el atardecer era testigo del irrefutable cariño que desprendían los dos. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, y solo se miraron contemplándose, mirando a la persona que mas querían en todo el mundo.

Cb: Creo que eso responde mi pregunta no? Jeje n/n – dijo Cb abrazando fuertemente a Raven.

Rae: Pues claro tonto ¬¬

Cb: Pues no me quedo muy claro, a ver, dímelo otra vez… - Cb puso una cara para que Raven le diera otro beso, pero lo que recibió fue un pellizco, de parte de la chica.

Cb: Oye… no me quieres? T.T

Rae: Claro que si, pero te aprovechas de la situación, pero te tengo que decir algo Cb…

Cb: Dime…

Rae: Tu sabes que antes, yo no podía sentir, o tener algún tipo de emoción, pero ahora gracias a ti, eh podido amar, y sentirme amada, mi lado oscuro no solo fue el rencor y la venganza hacia las personas que se reían de mi, si no la ira y el odio, de haber tenido esa maldición, a la cual estaba encadenada, pero tu, tu mi querido Cb, has liberado mi corazón…

Cb: Es lo que siempre quise Raven, que fueras feliz, que vivieras la vida, y bueno también que estuvieras conmigo, para siempre.

Se volvieron a besar celebrando, que ninguna maldición o profecía, había sido un obstáculo de su amor, ahora todo estaba en calma y ellos felices de poder estar juntos, sin ningún impedimento.

Cb: Ah otra cosa... quería entregarte esto – Cb busco en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita negra con un liston rojo y se la entrego a Raven.

Rae: Y que es esto? O.O – pregunto sorprendida

Cb: Ábrela y lo sabrás n/n

Raven abrió la cajita y había una delicada cadena de plata con un dije azul turquesa, que brillaba.

Cb: Esa cadena, era de mi mamá, cuando ella murió, me la dio, y me dijo que cuando yo me enamorara y fuera correspondido, se la diera a esa persona especial, la que volviera loco a mi corazón.

Rae: Enserio… espera y porque, nunca se la diste a… Terra? Ella te gustaba que no? u.u

Cb: Pues la verdad, si me gustaba, pero no era la indicada…

Rae: Como supiste eso? o.o

Cb: Es que este dije tiene una historia… se dice que si el dije brilla cuando se pronuncia el nombre de la persona amada, se sabe que es una amor puro y verdadero. Y me di cuenta, una vez que estaba "ordenando" un poco mi habitación y pues… dije tu nombre, y la cadena empezó a brillar, demasiado.

Cb le puso la cadena a Raven, con delicadeza, y del dije emanaba un brillo cegador.

Cb: Vaya mira hasta combina con tu hermosos ojos… n.n

Rae: Gracias… Cb, te amo con todo mi corazón n.n

Cb: Yo también, mi querida Raven… ah y casi se me olvida, quieres ser… mi novia? n/n

Rae: O.O – Raven se sorprendió, que rápido pasaba esto, pero le gustaba, además que lo compartía con su querido Cb.

Rae: Claro que si… - se volvieron a besar, pero estaba vez profundizaron aun mas el beso, sus lenguas mantenían una batalla, pero no era de odio sino de profundo amor.

**En otra parte…**

Cy: Vaya hasta que al fin Robin y Star se confesaron, jeje, pero bueno voy a revisar los videos de hoy…. Veamos, la sala de entrenamiento esta bien, la cocina, el living ni lo reviso, porque ya se lo que ha de estar pasando, y que tal la azotea…

Cy: OOOOOO.OOOOO –Vio por la pantalla a Cb y Rae, muy "acaramelados".

Cy: Que acaso vino cupido y a mi fue el único que no me flecho… T.T, pero en fin mejor voy con los titanes Este, estaría bien si los dejo solos, solo espero que no resulten consecuencias de esto.

**En la azotea…**

Rae: Sabes Cb… tengo una manera fabulosa de festejar este momento – dijo con cara maliciosa

Cb: Ah… que bien… y en que es? O.O – dijo en tono inocente

Rae: Que acaso eres o te haces?¬¬

Cb:xD

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN LA HABITACION DE RAVEN…**

Cb: Vaya Raven… ahora que las cosas han cambiado, deberías redecorar tu habitación, no crees?

Rae: No… a mi me gusta así, y así se va a quedar ¬¬

Cb: De acuerdo n.n

Raven se acerco al Cb seductora, pero algo tímida, ya que nunca había sentido tal emoción. Cb se percato de la timidez de la chica y en vez de "lanzarse" como dicen, la tomo por los hombros y le beso la frente, como signo de respeto a la mujer que ama.

Cb: Raven… si no estas lista, no tienes que presionarte? – dijo en tono tranquilo, para quitarle toda preocupación y temor que pudiera tener.

Rae: No yo quiero demostrarte, cuanto te amo… y además de darte las gracias por haberme salvado u/u

Cb: Gracias, pero no quiero que te presiones, solamente cuando tu estés lista y te sientas segura, podremos hacerlo.

Rae: Claro que estoy segura, contigo me siento la mujer mas querida de este planeta, mientras que estés conmigo, todo estará bien… - Entonces Raven se colgó en el cuello del Cb, besándolo tiernamente, primer dándose pequeños besos llenos de cariño, después aumentando la pasión en ellos, todo ese amor guardado sin poder ser demostrado hasta hoy.

Poco a poco Cb, iba bajando al cuello de la chica dándole pequeños mordiscos que la hacían sentirse extraña pero que aun así le gustaban, el chico se deleitaba con la suavidad de la piel de la chica, tan fina y virgen, que hasta tenia miedo de manchar tan prestigiosa piel, pero en ese momento quería vivir el momento mas hermoso de su vida, que Raven fuera suya, y solamente suya.

Poco a poco iban avanzando hacia la cama de la chica, Cb recostó a Raven delicadamente, y la contemplo de nuevo, era la chica mas bella que había conocido, no solo físicamente, si no que su gran valor y el poder de su corazón, es lo que le había atraído de ella. Raven beso ardientemente al Cb, fue bajando de su boca a su cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo con mucha sensualidad y pasión, sacándole unos pequeños gemidos al joven, nunca había experimentado tal emoción, al sentirse viva y totalmente querida… tanto que ese sentimiento la hacía hacer cosas, que ella nunca pensó que podría hacer.

Cb le quito la capa a la chica, después, aun manteniendo el beso, le quito su traje dejándola al descubierto solamente en ropa interior, se alejó un poco y se limito a observarla, a descubrir cada parte de su cuerpo, destinarla suya…

Se volvieron a besar, Cb la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo sintiendo esa calida figura apegándose a el, recorriendo cada curva de su cintura, explorando a la chica de sus sueños… mientras que Raven, besaba a con furor al Cb, con sus manos atrayendo su cabeza para profundizar ese beso, y para no querer separarse nunca mas de él, en ese momento no importaba el mundo, solo eran ellos dos, declarando ante todo el mundo, que el amor sobrepasa barreras…

Ahora, era el turno de Raven, le quitaba su camisa y desabrochaba los botones lentamente, haciendo el momento más apasionado, la aventó lejos, para continuar con su pantalón, también se lo quito, para seguir con ese momento, mientras se decían cuanto se amaban y que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro…

Después de varios minutos, los besos y caricias ya no bastaban para ellos, tenían que entregarse, en cuerpo y alma…

Cb: Rae… estas segura? – dijo algo preocupado por la chica

Rae: Por… supuesto – dijo algo agitada

Cb abrió sus piernas y entro en ella, sintiendo la presión contra el, en un vaivén de caderas, que lo hacían experimentar nuevas emociones…

En la oscuridad de esa habitación, dos individuos se habían entregado, declarando que eran oficialmente una pareja, tras superar engaños, barreras, impuestas por el mismo destino, mismo destino que decía, que ellos eran el uno para el otro, solamente entre las penumbras de aquella escena, se veía un resplandor, que comprobaba, que ese día había sido, la liberación de un corazón.

1 MES DESPUES

Era un día normal en la torre T, los titanes se encontraban en el living, esperando a que el desayuno estuviera listo. Desde ya hace varios meses, todos ya sabían acerca de la relación de Robin y Star, y por eso no temían en demostrar el afecto enfrente de sus amigos, también se hubiera sabido lo del Cb y Raven, nada mas que Raven se opuso a ello, y Cb no tuvo remedio mas que hacerle caso u.ú

Ya todos reunidos en la mesa desayunaban animadamente…

Cy: Vaya que día tan maravilloso, dormí muy bien!

Rob: Oigan que tal si nos tomamos un día de descanso, para relajarnos

Star: AHH! Que bueno iremos al aire libre, y realizaremos una de esas actividades en las que te pones todo sudoroso y hueles mal, como se llaman Robin?

Rob: Deportes u.ú

Cb: Claro que sí viejo, este día va a ser el mejor, nada lo puede arruinar…

Rae: Me voy a mi habitación...

Cb: Rae vas a ir por tus cosas para el picnic?

Rae: Emmm si algo así… ah y por cierto estoy embarazada… ¬¬

Cb: OOO.OOO

Star, Cy, Rob: OOOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOOOOO

Sip, era un día normal, o bueno como dice mi abuelita, esa es otra historia…

**FIN**

Hola bueno aquí culmino mi historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si quieren como ya había dicho, puedo hacer un epilogo, porque en algunos de sus reviews me pidieron que lo continuará, pero la verdad no se de donde voy a sacar ideas, pero en fin, si el lime estuvo muy pobre, yo les dije que no se hacer muy buenos limes, pero hice mi intento… me despido su autora fanática de Rae x Cb, y "novia" del Cb…

Dyana-Rae


End file.
